


The Last Dream

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus attends James and Lily's engagement celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dream

Remus should have known when the owl arrived bearing an invitation from James and Lily. _Meet us at The Leaky Cauldron. We have a surprise for you. Sirius and Peter will be there, too, and we're all going into Muggle London for dinner. It will be our treat. No arguments!_

When he arrived, he saw Sirius standing next to James, both of them laughing uproariously. Peter stood by Lily, carefully examining something on her left ring finger.

Her left ring finger...

They hadn't seen him yet and Remus ducked around a corner, slumping back against the wall in defeat. James and Lily were announcing their engagement.

We have a surprise for you... Well, really, what else could it have been? James and Lily had been a couple for the past ten months. It was inevitable, wasn't it?

He should have known this day would come, but it didn't stop the pain. Remus had loved Lily for years, always knowing that he didn't stand a chance. It was inconceivable to him that such a lovely, shining woman could ever return the feelings of a werewolf, and so he'd kept it secret.

Wearily, Remus forced himself to straighten and square his shoulders as he made a silent vow. No one would ever know; he'd take this secret to his grave.

He pasted a smile on his face and walked around the corner.

"Hello, everyone," he called.

"Remus! We've been waiting on you. Come and look. We were going to wait to surprise everyone over dinner, but Peter spotted it right away, so the game was up," James said with a grin.

Lily proudly held out her left hand and the engagement ring there glittered and flashed in the lamplight.

For a fraction of a second, Remus' smile faltered, and then he had it firmly back in place.

"I see congratulations are in order. I'm happy for you both," he answered.

Lily beamed, and James clapped him on the back; Peter grinned widely. Only Sirius shot him a sharp look, and Remus carefully avoided his eyes.

"Have you set a date yet?" Remus asked.

"No, not yet," Lily answered. "Soon, though. We see no point in waiting. You'll all be there, of course." She stepped close to Remus and placed her hand on his arm. "We'll pick a day that falls on the new moon, I promise," she whispered.

His throat felt tight. "You're always very thoughtful, Lily. James is a lucky man."

James laughed and nodded in agreement. "Of course, I am. The woman I love has agreed to marry me, my friends are with me, and the night is young. What more could anyone want?"

"What more, indeed?" Remus murmured as he watched his last dream slip away.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spaztic_lassie, who requested "Remus/Lily Angst".


End file.
